Your Smile
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Lelaki berkacamata itu menatap Inoue, "Bodoh. Kau menyiksa dirimu tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang di sekitarmu? Kau egois, nona!" Viva FFn! Read and Review pliz.. XD


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Note :** Hemm, sekedar pemberitahuan... Ichigo, Inoue, dan Tatsuki tidak sekelas dengan Rukia dan Ishida.

Viva Fanfiction! Enjoy!

* * *

**Your Smile**

by : Jess Kuchiki

***

**-Inoue's POV-**

_"Maaf, aku menolakmu. Aku sama sekali tak ada perasaan lebih padamu."_

_Kata-kata singkat dan menusuk._

_Air mataku jatuh seketika._

_Dia membelakangiku dan melangkah jauh._

_Meninggalkanku._

_Dan tak berpaling sedikitpun padaku._

_Hanya itu saja yang kupikirkan._

**-End Inoue's POV-**

***

"Orihime, kau melamun ya?"

"Eh?" Inoue tersentak kaget. "Tidak kok, Tatsuki-chan. Aku tidak melamun," jawab Inoue pada sahabatnya.

Tatsuki terdiam sesaat, raut wajahnya kelihatan khawatir melihat sahabatnya itu. Dia teringat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, gadis berambut panjang itu terus mengalirkan air matanya seharian. Matanya masih terlihat bengkak, ditambah lagi wajahnya terlihat lesu karena hanya makan beberapa suap. Seharusnya dia istirahat di rumah saja hari ini daripada dia harus ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan lelaki yang membuatnya jadi begini. Begitulah pikir sahabat kecilnya Inoue.

Sesampai di sekolah, mereka melangkah menuju kelas. Tapi saat mereka hendak sampai di kelas, terlihat sosok lelaki yang membuat Inoue teringat kejadian yang lalu. Inoue menghentikan langkahnya. Tatsuki menggenggam tangan Inoue dan menatapnya, "Tak apa Orihime," ucapnya.

Inoue pun melangkah agar bisa melewati lelaki itu.

"Pagi Kurosaki-kun..." ucap Inoue pelan pada lelaki bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu.

"Pagi juga, Inoue. Pagi, Tatsuki," balas Ichigo dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia melangkah dan berdiri di pintu kelas.

Tatsuki merasa kesal pada Ichigo, dia ingin sekali memberi beberapa pukulan padanya saat mendengar cara dia menolak Inoue, tapi Inoue mencegahnya. Dari tempat duduknya, Inoue terus mengarah pada Ichigo, berharap lelaki itu memandang padanya. Namun lelaki itu sedikitpun tidak memandangnya. Tatapan dan senyum lelaki itu hanya menuju pada gadis bertubuh mungil yang di depannya. Rasanya tak rela, itulah yang dipikirannya sekarang.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan bel istirahat berbunyi. Seperti biasa, Inoue dan Tatsuki berjalan di sekitar kooridor kelas.

"Orihime, kau mau makan?" tanya Tatsuki.

Inoue menggeleng kepalanya. Tatsuki menghela nafas, "Mau sampai kapan kau mau begini? Jangan terus menyiksa dirimu terus."

Sahabat kecilnya itu mengarahkan sebungkus roti pada Inoue, "Makanlah, kau lebih lapar daripada aku."

"Tatsuki-chan..."

"Ayolah, aku tak mau melihatmu begini terus."

"Maaf, Tatsuki. Aku tidak lapar sedikitpun," kata Inoue pada sahabatnya itu.

Tatsuki memandang heran pada gadis yang di sampingnya. Mata gadis berambut panjang itu mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Maaf... Maaf, Tatsuki-chan. Sepertinya aku ingin sendirian dulu," ucapnya sambil berlari menjauh dari Tatsuki.

Sahabatnya itu ingin mengejarnya. Tapi dia tahu, dia bukanlah orang yang bisa menenangkan gadis itu.

***

Inoue sekarang berlari menuju ke tempat yang tak ada seorangpun di sana. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Air matanya yang tadi sempat tertahan, kini mengalir membasahi pipinya yang mulai pucat itu.

"Hei, nona..." panggil seseorang.

Inoue kaget dan membuka telapak tangannya. Ada seorang lelaki berkacamata berdiri di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kenapa menangis? Wajahmu juga pucat sekali," kata lelaki itu.

Karena kaget, Inoue berlari menghindar dari lelaki yang di hadapannya tadi.

"H-Hei! Nona!" teriak lelaki itu, dia pun mengejar Inoue.

Tak sampai beberapa langkah, Inoue berhenti berlari karena merasa nafasnya sesak. Lelaki yang mengejarnya tadi pun menghampirinya.

"Hei, untuk apa kau lari? Sepertinya bel sudah berbunyi tadi, kenapa kau belum masuk kelas?" tanya lelaki itu penasaran.

Mendadak Inoue pingsan di hadapannya, lelaki itu langsung panik begitu Inoue jatuh di hadapannya dengan wajah pucat.

*

Perlahan Inoue membuka matanya, dia sekarang berbaring di tempat tidur ruang UKS sekolah. Lalu seorang lelaki yang mengejarnya tadi itu menghampiri dan duduk di kursi kecil. Lelaki berkacamata itu menatapnya, Inoue hanya membisu.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menangis lagi?" tanya lelaki itu.

"T-Tidak..." jawab Inoue.

"Jadi kenapa kau menangis tadi?"

"Itu..." Inoue terdiam, tak mau menjawab.

"Kau tak mau cerita?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu masalahku?" tanya Inoue.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Aku heran saja. Selama ini aku belum pernah melihat gadis menangis seperti kau, nona."

Inoue terdiam lagi.

"Kau lapar 'kan?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar."

"Kau ini gadis yang tidak pintar berbohong. Tunggu sebentar," katanya sambil mengarah keluar. Tak lama dia kembali dengan membawa sebungkus roti.

"Ini. Makanlah," ucapnya. Dia mengarahkan roti itu pada Inoue. Tapi gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda dia tak mau.

"Kau tak mau makan karena masalah yang kau alami?" tanya lelaki itu. Inoue tetap membisu.

"Bodoh."

Gadis itu kaget karena lelaki itu mengatai dia dengan sebutan 'bodoh'.

"Aku memang tak tahu masalahmu. Tapi apa kau mau membuat orang terdekatmu khawatir? Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu, membuat orang-orang khawatir. Sungguh egois," ujarnya. "Apa pernah kau memikirkan perasaan teman dekatmu?" tanya lelaki itu sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

Sejenak Inoue mengingat sikap Tatsuki di hari-hari yang lalu, saat Inoue tidak berhenti menangis dan tidak makan. Dia ingat sahabatnya khawatir bukan main, sampai-sampai Tatsuki tidur di rumahnya. Inoue menatap lelaki yang bersamanya itu.

"Kau benar..." ucapnya pelan.

"Aku memang bodoh. Selalu membuat orang khawatir. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri," Inoue mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Hei, a-apa ucapanku terlalu kasar?" tanyanya panik. "M-Maaf kalau ucapanku kasar padamu..."

Inoue menghapus air matanya dan menatap lelaki yang bersamanya itu.

"Ada apa? Kau mau pukul aku karena aku sudah berkata kasar?" tanya lelaki yang di hadapan Inoue.

"Bodoh," balas Inoue. Matanya masih terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Aku cuma senang karena kau sudah menyadarkanku," lanjutnya dengan senyum cerah yang sudah lama tak terlihat.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga. Jujur, kau lebih terlihat cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu, nona," ucapnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Inoue tersipu malu saat mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ini.

"Ano, jangan panggil aku nona. Namaku Inoue Orihime."

"Aku Ishida Uryuu. Salam kenal, Inoue-san," ucapnya sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap jam dinding di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah baikan, aku harus masuk pelajaran berikutnya. Inoue-san tetap istirahat disini saja, jangan lupa makan."

Setelah mengatakannya, lelaki itupun buru-buru melangkah keluar dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah... Aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya," bisik Inoue pelan.

***

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, kelas pun menjadi sunyi seketìka. Tatsuki berkali-kali melihat bangku Inoue, kemana dia? tanyanya.

"Tatsuki-chan!" panggil Inoue dari pintu kelas. Dia berlari menuju orang yang dia sebut namanya.

"Orihime! Darimana saja tadi? Aku kha-" Kalimat yang ingin diucapkan Tatsuki terputus saat Inoue memeluknya.

"Hime?"

"Maaf, Tatsuki-chan. Aku selalu membuatmu khawatir, tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, memikirkan dirìku saja. Selalu membuatmu kerepotan," ucapnya sembarì memeluk sahabatnya.

"Hime..." bisiknya pelan sambil merasakan hangatnya pelukan sahabatnya. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukan Inoue, menatap gadis yang di depannya.

"Tidak apa, Orihime. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun merasa direpotkan olehmu," kata Tatsuki.

"Benarkah?"

Tatsuki mengeluarkan senyumnya, "Apa aku kelihatan berbohong?"

"...Sama sekali tidak. Tatsuki-chan tak pernah bohong padaku," balas Inoue dengan senyum yang sudah lama tak muncul di wajahnya.

"Ayo pulang, Orihime. Kau makan di rumahku ya!" ajak Tatsuki menarik tangan Inoue.

Gadis yang ditariknya hanya menurut seperti biasa. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Agak jauh dari belakang mereka, ada lelaki berkacamata yang terlihat senang saat memandang kedua gadis itu tersenyum seperti dulu lagi.

***

Esok harinya, Inoue terlihat lebih ceria dari hari sebelumnya. Seluruh isi kelas bengong saat melihat perubahan pada gadis yang satu ini.

"Pagi, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Inoue dengan senyum ceria yang dimilikinya.

"P-Pagi, Inoue..." balas Ichigo. Raut wajahnya kebingungan melihat gadis yang baru menyapanya tadi.

"Hn? Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ehh? Tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Hehehe... Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu," kata Inoue sambil melangkah keluar kelas.

"Apa tadi pagi Inoue salah makan ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan tampang penuh tanya.

Langkah Inoue mengarah ke ruang perpustakaan. Pandangan matanya mencari seseorang. Setelah ia memandang seluruh perpustakaan, dia akhirnya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Pandangannya menuju ke sosok lelaki berkacamata yang sedang membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Inoue pun menuju ke tempat lelaki itu.

"Ishida-kun," panggil Inoue.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Ishida itu tersentak dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke orang yang memanggilnya.

"Inoue-san? Darimana kau tahu aku di sini?"

"Instingku memberitahu kalau Ishida-kun di sini," jawab gadis itu dengan polos.

Ishida tertawa kecil pada gadis yang di depannya, "Jadi... Ada apa menemuiku?" tanya Ishida penasaran.

Inoue tersenyum, "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Kata-kata yang Ishida-kun ucapkan padaku sangat menolongku."

Ishida membuka beberapa lembar halaman pada buku yang dipegangnya, "...Sepertinya aku tidak terlalu menolongmu, Inoue-san. Kau bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang karena usahamu sendiri."

"Tidak juga, aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini karena... Bantuan Ishida-kun," ucap Inoue dengan senyum cerahnya.

"T-Tidak masalah, Inoue-san... Aku... Senang melihat kau bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang ini," balasnya dengan gelagapan.

Wajah lelaki itu menjadi sedikit memerah saat mendengar ucapan Inoue, ditambah lagi dengan senyumnya, wajahnya mulai merah. Ishida menutupi wajah merahnya itu dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

"Ishida-kun?" Gadis itu memanggil namanya lagi.

"I-Iya, Inoue-san?"

"Umm... Apa kau mau menemaniku makan siang nanti?" tanya Inoue sambil menunduk malu.

Ishida terdiam sesaat, kelihatannya wajahnya yang tadi memerah sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Bodoh," kata Ishida.

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya... Itu ucapanku untukmu," ucap Ishida dengan senyum.

Dia menutup buku yang dipegangnya dan menarik Inoue melangkah bersama untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Inoue terlihat senang saat Ishida menggenggam dan menarik dirinya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ada lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya. Kali ini dia berharap, lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya itu menjadi miliknya. Ya, pasti terjadi.

**=The End=**

* * *

A/N:

Hyahahaha! Gaje gajeee!! Ini aku buat dalam 2 hari dan ada mampetnya~

Yosh! Nggak ada basa-basi, Viva FanFiction! Semoga makin jaya selalu!! XDD

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review plz?... *memohon dengan sangat*


End file.
